The Hero of Hogwarts
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. C'est difficile de jouer les seconds rôles, surtout avec vos meilleurs amis. Ron essaye de ne pas laisser ça l'atteindre, mais certains jours...


**N/T **: Hey, hey, me revoilà! Et j'ai une autre traduction d'une des merveilleuses fics de Mosylu pour vous! Je ne revendique toujours pas son travail, ni celui de JKR. La première traduction que j'ai publié parlait de Ginny, et bien celle-ci parle de Ron! Qui n'adore pas les Weasley et leurs complexes? J'ai quelque chose à clarifier. Mosylu explique dans la version originale que de la _salad cream_ est une sorte de Miracle Whip. Je n'ai pas trouvé la vraie traduction, alors je me suis essayé avec crème à salade.Aussi, en traduisant ce one-shot, j'écoutais(principalement) la chanson _Ordinary Hero_ par Foo Fighters. Elle convient parfaitement à Ron et je la recommande. Sur ce, j'arrête cette ennuyante note que personne n'as lue de toute façon et je vous dit : on with the story!

* * *

"Attendez--arrêtez--_arrêtez!"_

Les deux rangées de premières-années baissèrent finalement leur baguette magique et clignèrent des yeux dans la direction de Ron.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il devait leur apprendre le Maléfice du Saucisson, mais ils n'auraient pas été plus souples s'ils leur avait apprit le maléfice de Jambencoton. "_Écoutez_--" dit-il. "Surveillez votre prononciation. Vous n'arrivez à rien. Est-ce que je dois vraiment répéter ce qui est arrivé au sorcier Baruffio?"

"Nooon…"

"D'accord. _Petrificus Totalus._ Répètez."

"_Petrificus Totalus_," dirent-ils en un refrain lacéré et sans rythme.

"_To_talus. Première syllabe."

"To_tal_us."

"TO-ta-lus."

"To-TAL-us."

"Argh!"

"Peut-être que si Harry Potter nous le montrait," dit un petit garçon blond.

Ron avait le goût de cogner le petit idiot en plein sur la bouche. Il ne serait pas moins un imbécile sans cerveau si Harry lui montrait comment faire. Mais quelquefois, on aurait dit que ça aidait vraiment… Ron était sûr qu'il ne faisait rien de façon différente que Harry. Même sort, pratiquement les même mots. Mais ils avaient vraiment l'air de comprendre, juste parce que la personne qui le leur montrait avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_Harry le héro_, pensa-t-il amèrement, puis grimaça. _Ne recommence pas_, se dit-il alors que son estomac gargouillait. La faim. C'était ça. Il était seulement désagréable parce que le souper était plusieurs heures derrière lui. En fait, le souper était plusieurs heures derrière tout le monde.

Quelques elfes de maison seraient encore debout, non? Assez pour préparer un plateau de sandwichs. Ils pouvaient prendre une pause. Peut-être que de la nourriture rendrait ses premières années un peu plus intelligents, quoique dans certains cas, une greffe de cerveau serait la seule chose qui accomplirait ça.

Il travailla sur la prononciation jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient aventurés dans le voisinage de correct. Puis il annonça , "Je vais être de retour dans quelques instants. Ne vous entretuez pas. Allez voir Harry si vous avez besoin d'aide."

Il alla voir le groupe voisin, qui pratiquait sous la tutelle de son meilleur ami. Ils vacillaient un peu partout, eux aussi, mais puisque Harry leur apprenait en effet Jambencoton, çela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Ron. "Harry, j'emprunte ta Cape d'Invisibilité. Tu peux jeter un coup d'œilà mon groupe de temps en temps, t'assurer qu'ils sont toujours vivant? Ils pratiquent le Saucisson."

"Sûr. Où--" Harry s'arrêta pour crier, "C'est bien, Duncan_, bien_! Refais-le, comme ça. Où vas-tu?" cria-t-il à Ron qui s'éloignait.

"Nourriture," dit Ron par dessus son épaule gauche alors qu'il sortait, se recouvrant de la Cape D'Invisibilité.

Il marcha le long du corridor, plongé dans la mauvaise humeur. Ses premières-années auraient tout aussi bien pu avoir du fromage cottage à la place du cerveau, pour tout le succès qu'il avait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait l'air d'être si bon? Le groupe d'Hermione se jetait à travers la pièce avec une joie vengeresse. Le groupe de Neville dansait le Tarantallegra comme des petits soldats. Bon sang, même _Luna_ avait réussi à transmettre le mystère du Charme du Bouclier, même si ses premières-années croyaient probablement qu'il avait été crée dans la cité perdue d'Atlantis.

Était-ce seulement lui?

Apparemment.

Pas de surprise là-dedans. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le stupide, maladroit Ron Weasley soit bon à cela non plus. À côté des réussites de Harry, il était toujours si loin derrière qu'il était perdu de vue.

Mais il y avait plein de gens qui n'était pas le Survivant, ou l'Attrapeur étoile, où le chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas seulement la réputation d'Harry qui le tenait dans l'ombre. Il y avait Herrmione, la sorcière la plus brillante de tout Poudlard. Il était prêt à parier la plus brillante de tout l'Angleterre. C'était bien pour elle, mais c'était très abaissant d'étudier tout le temps avec elle. Peu importe les notes qu'il avait, elle avait fait mieux dans ses pires journées.

Il ne pleurnichait pas, il se dit bien vite. Non. Il était _fier_ des accomplissements de Harry et Hermione, et fier qu'ils soient ses amis. Ils avaient fait des choses énormes ensembles. Le problème c'est qu'il se sentait toujours comme s'il était seulement là comme décoration.

N'y avait-il rien à _son_ propos dont il pouvait être fier? Pourquoi était-_il_ spécial?

Seamus pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille. (C'était un signe de maladie mentale qu'il voulait seulement Lavende Brown, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.) Dean était le meilleur artiste de l'école. Ron ne pouvait pas attraper une fille avec un lasso, et il avait de la difficulté à dessiner un bonhomme allumette. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu à avoir deux parents à Ste Mangouste parce qu'ils étaient devenus fous pour cause de torture. Il était même inférieur à _Neville._

Et ses frères! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être enfant unique certains jours. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans entendre parler de Percy ou des jumeaux, et pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'un professeur ne mentionne les deux plus vieux. McGonagall l'avait même ennuyé presque à mort l'autre jour en lui racontant comment Charlie avait fait un revirement complet dans les dernières semaines de sa cinquième année. Ron avait mordu sa langue presque jusqu'au sang, quand il ne cognait pas des clous.

Même sa petite soeur l'éclipsait--pouvait-on être plus nul? Non seulement avait-elle survécue à ce maudit journal et la Chambre des Secrets--Ron grimaça férocement à ce souvenir--mais elle avait excellé à _deux_ positions au Quidditch. Si Harry n'était pas revenu dans l'équipe, Angelina lui avait dit, elle aurait prit Ginny comme Attrapeur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était lui?

Rien.

Un beau gros rien.

Il frappa un mur et cria. "Zut, zut, zut, zut et zut !" jura-t-il, frottant sa main douloureuse. La Cape d'Invisibilité, délogé, glissa de sa tête et la moitié du chemin jusqu'au sol avant qu'il ne la rattrape. "Peux même pas faire ça comme il faut."

Son éternel destin, pensa Ron amèrement. L'inutile bon à rien qu'on ne regardait pas deux fois. Le sixième fils, qui n'était jamais remarqué parce que peu importe ce qu'il faisait un frère l'avait fait en premier. Celui dans le trio qui n'était ni célèbre ni brillant, mais seulement là. Celui qui dit des choses stupides et qui a toujours tort. Celui qui fut pire qu'inutile au Ministère de la Magie l'année dernière, si occupé par les cerveaux que les autres avait du le surveiller pendant qu'ils se battaient contre des Mangemorts.

Est-ce que c'était trop demander, de faire quelque chose comme il le fallait pour une fois? D'être celui qu'ils acclamaient?

Apparemment oui.

Il y a eut le Quidditch, l'année dernière, pensa-t-il, et souria. C'était bien, même si il lui avait fallu toute la saison avant d'en arriver là. Et Harry et Hermione étaient en train de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite, et ils l'avaient complètement manqué--

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent à nouveau.

"Accepte-le," dit-il à une peinture d'un sorcier à l'air hautain. "Tu n'est rien."

"Je vous demande pardon," dit le sorcier hautainement. "Je vous laisserais savoir que je suis un Caravati."

"Je ne sais même pas _ça!"_

La peinture d'à côté, un garcon à l'allure suffisante avec une pile de livres, commença d'un ton utile, "Un portraitiste plutôt mineur du seizième siècle--"

"Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais savoir," dit Ron d'un ton sec.

"_Bien!"_

"Mineur, c'est ça?" dit le sorcier hautain au garçon utile. "J'vais te montrer _mineur_--"

"Hé! Arrête ça! À l'aide!"

Laissant les portraits plutôt occupés derrière lui, Ron descendit les escaliers et parcourut des corridors jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au cadre représentant la coupe de fruits. Il était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il ne souria même pas quand la poire gloussa, un son qui le mettait d'ordinaire d'excellente humeur car il voulait dire que de la nourriture n'était pas loin.

"'Lo?" appela-t-il, tenant sa baguette allumée haut dans les airs pour illuminer les cuisines.

Un couic effrayé lui répondit, et il se rappela qu'il était apparemment une tête flottante. "Désolé," dit-il rapidement, arrachant la Cape d'Invisibilité de ses épaules. "Juste un étudiant, c'est promis."

"Oh!" Dobby s'effondra sur un banc, une main sur son torse. "Vous m'avez fait peur, monsieur, mais vous êtes seulement le Whisky d'Harry Potter, après tout."

Ron força un sourire. "Ouais, c'est moi. Juste Whisky."

"Est-ce que Monsieur Whisky veut une collation?" Dobby sauta de son banc et se dirigea vers une porte.

"Euh--beaucoup de collations. L'AD pratique là-haut. Quelques sandwichs passeraient plutôt bien."

"Bien sûr!" Dobby se dirigea vers une des longues tables et plongea en-dessous. "Debout!" fit sa voix étouffée. "Debout! Monsieur Whisky a besoin de collations pour les guerriers."

Ron cligna des yeux en direction de la table. Guerriers? C'était difficile d'imaginer ces premières années au cerveau ramolli comme des guerriers, mais si les elfes de maison voulait les appeler ainsi…

Des elfes sortirent, frottant leurs énormes yeux et baillant. Une chance qu'Hermione n'était pas venue elle aussi. Elle aurait eu une crise, essayant de les renvoyer tous au lit. Ça, ou essayer de leur mettre des petits chandails de nuits tricotés sur le dos avant qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'elle faisait.

En peu de temps, des garnitures pour toutes les recettes de sandwichs dans le monde était étendues sur les tables, et une ligne de montage efficace avait été formée. Dobby regarda Ron avec un grand sourire. "Est-ce que Monsieur Whisky veut de l'agneau à la menthe, Monsieur ?"

"Sûr," dit Ron, prenant le sandwich. Puis, pensant à l'expression sur le visage de Hermione si elle voyait cette scène, il grommela, "Euh--vous n'avez pas besoin de tous restez debout."

"Oh, non, Monsieur Whisky! Nous sommes fiers d'aider."

Il fronça les sourcils en direction des petites mains travailleuses. C'était le genre de choses folles que les elfes de maison disaient. Peut-être que c'était l'influence d'Hermione, mais soudainement, il se demanda-- "Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi, Monsieur Whisky?" Dobby souleva un jambon sur le comptoir avec un son mat.

"Pourquoi vous--euh--êtes-vous fiers?" Ron poussa une bouteille de ketchup dans la direction d'un elfe assemblant un sandwich au poulet et à la laitue.

Dobby cligna des yeux. "Parce que nous supportons les esprits dans cette noirceur, Monsieur Whisky. Les humains se sentent mieux et plus heureux quand les humains sont propres et nourris, et ils se battent mieux et plus fort."

Ron avala le reste de son sandwich à l'agneau. "Ce n'est pas--ce n'est pas vraiment--vraiment _important_, non?"

"Peut-être que personne ne donne de médailles pour une collation de minuit. Mais c'est important," dit Dobby, recouvrant un plat d'épaisses tranches de jambon.

Ron trouva une place vide et ajouta deux fromages différents avec une tranche de jambon. "Attends, je ne veux pas de beurre avec celui-là. Il y a de la crème à salade?" demanda-t-il, et trois pots différents lui furent présentés. "J'en ai seulement besoin d'une!" Il regarda Dobby à nouveau. "Tu ne veux jamais être… quelque chose d'autre? _Quelqu'un_ d'autre? N'es-tu jamais fatigué d'être ce que tu es?"

Dobby cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que Dobby pourrait être d'autre? Dobby travailles, Monsieur Whisky, et Dobby est--" il baissa la voix, car certains des elfes plus vieux lui lançait des regards menaçants, "Dobby est payé. Dobby n'as pas besoin d'autre chose. C'est pourquoi les elfes de maison existent."

Ron soupira, plaçant le sandwich jambon-fromage sur un plateau. Certaines personnes étaient faites pour êtres des héros, c'est tout, décida-t-il. Sa stupide mauvaise chance était la raison qu'il faisait parti du reste du monde.

"Whisky est inquiet," dit Dobby avec sagesse.

"Whisky est affamé," dit Ron, étalant de la moutarde sur une tranche de jambon, la roulant, et la fourrant dans sa bouche comme un cigare. "C'est pas un jeu, ce travail de professeur, j'te jure."

"La nourriture aidera," dit Dobby, coupant une dinde de taille impressionnante en tranches.

"Ça le fait habituellement. Attends, ne mets pas de moutarde dans celui-là. Est-ce qu'il y a de la tomate ?"

* * *

Ron poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et éloigna un peu de fumée avec un mouvement de la main. Il était apparemment juste à temps. Seamus et Dean s'accrochait à un couple de quatrièmes années, qui se lançait des regards menaçants. Dean disait sur un ton totalement exaspéré, à celui avec le nez vert, "Écoute, c'est une pratique, ce n'est rien de _personnel_--" 

Seamus repéra Ron et son entourage d'elfes transportant de la nourriture. "Est-ce que c'est du corned beef?" Il laissa tomber son élève, qui avait des cheveux mauves, pour pouvoir mieux fondre sur un plateau.

La pièce en entier réalisa en même temps qu'il y avait de la nourriture dans les parages, et se précipitèrent vers les arrivants.

"Poulet pressé! Brillant!"

"Touche pas à cette dinde, elle est à moi!"

"Oooh, pâté de foie et fromage en crème!"

"T'as un problème."

"Tu manges du pain aux olives, et _j_'ai un problème?"

Avant que les hordes affamés ne puissent les prendre, Ron attrapa trois sandwichs du plateau qu'il transportait et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au coin de la pièce toujours occupé par ses amis. Harry était étendu sur le dos, ses lunettes reposant sur son estomac. Ron le poussa du doigt dans les côtes.. "Hé," dit-il. "Nourriture."

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry dit, "Mets la juste dans ma bouche."

Ron le prit au pied de la lettre, se penchant pour pousser le sandwich entre ses dents.

Sa voix étouffée par la viande et le pain, Harry dit, "Jambon et fromage?"

"T'inquiètes pas, pas de beurre."

"Génial." Il mordit, et le sandwich tomba sur son visage. Il réussit à lever une main assez longtemps pour le pousser jusqu'à son torse. "Oh, fan_tas_tique," dit-il, avalant sa bouchée et poussant son sandwich vers le haut pour en prendre une autre.

Hermione était absorbée dans--quoi d'autre?--un livre. Ron lit le titre sur la couverture. _Méthodes d'Enseignement pour le Terminalement Stupide_. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'emprunter plus tard, sans qu'elle sans aperçoive. "Nourriture," dit-il.

"Je suis sure qu'il y en aura bientôt," grommela-t-elle.

Il remua le sandwich sous son nez. "Non, idiote, elle est ici. Pose ça et mange."

Elle cligna des yeux en direction du sandwich comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu. "Oh, Ron, est-ce que c'est de la dinde?"

"Uh-huh. Et de la tomate."

Elle l'attrapa et prit une énorme bouchée. "_Mmm!" _Elle lui donna le plus grand sourire qu'elle pouvait avec sa bouche fermée. "Et pas de moutarde. Mon héro."

Sur le point de prendre une bouchée de son propre sandwich, Ron s'arrêta. "Tu le penses?"

"Absolument," dit-elle, prenant une autre bouchée.

Harry, réanimé, réussit à s'asseoir. "T'as sauvé beaucoup de vies ici," dit-il à Ron. "J'étais sur le point de jeter ma classe entière dans le lac." Il poussa la dernière bouchée de son sandwich dans sa bouche. "Maintenant je crois que je vais seulement leur donner des boutons."

"Oh, vraiment," dit Hermione.

"Non, je le pense. Ils me rendaient dingue."

Le froncement de sourcils sévère d'Hermione vacilla, et elle laissa échapper un rire. "Les miens aussi," admit-elle.

"Alors ce n'est pas juste moi?"demanda Ron autour de son rosbif.

"Seigneur, non," dit Ginny, les rejoignant. "Ait-je déjà été aussi stupide?"

Ron souria. "C'est une question dangereuse à me demander."

Elle rit et le serra fort avec un bras, parce qu'elle tenait un sandwich poulet-laitue-ketchup rapidement disparaissant dans son autre main. "T'es mon frère préféré, tu savais ça?"

"Hé, c'est juste un sandwich."

"Pas quand je mourrais littéralement de faim, non."

Les autres professeurs les rejoignirent. Dobby apporta un autre plateau de sandwichs et plusieurs mains le nettoyèrent avant même qu'il soit posé au sol. Le rire était abondant alors qu'ils se racontaient des mésaventures avec leurs groupes respectifs.

Dobby donna à Ron un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de ramener le plateau.

Ron regarda le petit cercle regroupant les membres originaux de l'AD, maintenant les professeurs à temps partiel de défense pour une école entière. Ils avaient tous l'air purement épuisés, l'inquiétude et le travail gravant des ombres dans leurs visages qui ne devraient pas y être. Mais maintenant ils parlaient et riaient, les inquiétudes évaporées pour un moment.

_Et… J'ai fait ça_, réalisa-t-il. _Quelque chose que j'ai pensé faire… Je suis responsable de ce petit moment. Bien, moi et les elfes de maison._

Ça ne durerait pas, il le savait. Il seraient tous de retour au travail dans un quart d'heure. C'était seulement une pause sandwich, rien… _d'important._

Mais peut-être qu'ils travailleraient plus fort… ou mieux. Ou plus facilement. Ou quelque chose, juste à cause de cette pause pas vraiment importante.

"Qui a pensé à ça?" demanda Dean.

"Ron," dit Harry immédiatement. "Qui d'autre veille à ce que tout le monde soit nourri?"

"Hourra pour Ron!" Seamus cria, etreçu plusieurs _hourra!_ en retour.

Hermione lui donna un grand sourire, et Ron sentit une chaleur se former dans le creux de son estomac et continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, qui se plia en un sourire de réponse.

Peut-être qu'ils ne donnaient pas de médailles pour ça. Mais peut-être qu'une médaille n'était pas si importante, vraiment, quand _on_ savait ce qu'on avait fait. Peut-être… que des fois… l'héroïsme était aussi simple qu'un sandwich.


End file.
